As My Padawan
by Remo Con
Summary: Cause: Quigon lived. Effect: Mace Windu, instead of Obiwan Kenobi became Anakin's master. How will that effect history? slight QuiObi slash


****

Disclaimer: (Star Wars theme song filters in) A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

Episode Doesn't Exist: The Fanfic Writer's Declaration

Things have been uneasy in the galaxy ever since Remo Con popped up. She has swiftly gained access to episodes 1 & 2, and 4-6. Much to the Jedi's horror, she has also come up with a few plot lines. Worries have started to become vocalized in the Senate.

However, a brilliant young politician named I. Ma Sith has recently pointed out that George Lucas owns all rights to the Star Wars universe and has not been handing them out as party favors. Sighs of relief were breathed all over the universe.

But then they realized she could still write the fanfics and post them on Thus panic has grown in the galaxy once more… (Theme song filters out)

__

PROLOGUE

It had taken a month. A long, excruciating, month. But finally Qui-Gon Jinn had recovered enough from the wound inflicted by the Sith to present Anakin Skywalker's case once more. At his right stood the newly knighted Obi-wan Kenobi, ready to jump in and help his former master if need be. While he might not want to train the boy personally, as he didn't consider himself ready for a padawan quite yet, he now believed just as firmly as Qui-Gon that the boy needed to be trained. That the boy should be trained, he had more than proved himself worthy, helping to win the battle on Naboo.

Speaking of whom, Anakin stood on Qui-Gon's left, standing quietly, but looking somewhat defiantly at the Jedi Council members, Yoda especially. It was almost as if was saying "I will become a Jedi, and I'd like to see you stop me."

"Again you bring this boy before us, Qui-Gon," Yoda said, looking reproachfully at the Jedi. "Clear were we not at what the boy's fate was to be?"

"You were perfectly clear," Qui-Gon replied. "But I do not agreed with your decision."

"Oh, and what plan you to do about it?" Yoda inquired, a serious note in his tone.

"I will take Anakin as my padawan with or without the council's blessing."

"Think you could get away with that, do you. Foolish are you. Jedi who do not obey council we need not. If such a foolish action were you to make, expelled from the Order would you be, and a waste would that be, such a waste."

"You are giving us no other option!" Obi-wan suddenly argued. "Surely you must realize that the boy must be trained, and yet you punish Master Qui-Gon for doing what you will not!"

"We have not said that the council has not changed its mind about Skywalker," Mace Windu said, speaking up for the first time in the meeting. "We have only said that Qui-Gon cannot train him. Neither can you. You both are too close to the boy to train him in the way of the Jedi."

"You mean," Qui-Gon said slowly. "That someone else has decided to take him as a padawan?"

"Who?" Obi-wan asked in amazement before he could help himself.

"I have," Mace answered evenly.

"What?" Anakin piped up, disappointment coloring his tone.

"Unless Skywalker has a problem with that," Mace continued, looking coolly at the boy. Anakin flushed under the scrutiny.

"N-no," he stammered. "Thank you Mister Jedi sir." Obi-wan had to stifle a little chuckle. Master Windu unnerved even the fiery boy.

"But you're on the Council," Qui-Gon pointed out.

"Special is Skywalker. Different is his case from other padawan's. No reason does the rest of the Council see that both the boy's master and a member of the Council Master Windu cannot be."

"Well, all right then," Qui-Gon said, visibly surprised by the unexpected turn of events.

"Congratulations, Anakin," Obi-wan said kindly to the boy. "You won't be able to get a better master. You should consider yourself lucky."

"Thank you," Anakin said politely. "And I do. After all, I'm gonna be a Jedi!" Obi-wan and Qui-Gon shared a smile at the boy's innocent outlook.

"Meeting adjourned," Mace said solemnly. And that was that. Anakin Skywalker was to become Mace Windu's padawan. Force help them.

****

Chapter Preview:


End file.
